Relax
by We.Fear.Not.Death
Summary: Pickles is looking for his favorite pipe to enter in a contest. Toki comes to help, and realizes that Pickles is not relaxed at all, and tries to help him out. He goes a little too far, though. Rated M for sexuality. I personally don't like the pairing of Toki and Pickles, but hey, why not. This is my first fic, also, so be nice.


Clothes, bed sheets, knick-knacks, and electronics were all over the floor of Pickles' room. He was looking desperatly for his favorite pipe. Although it had a small packing bowl, it was in the shape of a dragon, and you inhaled from the tip of it's tail. He seriously thought it was the coolest of his smoking accesories, that's why he decided to take it to this year's 420 Convention- which was tomorrow. If he wanted to win the "Most Amazing Pipe Of The Year", he absolutley _had _to find that dragon.

"Where the hell could it go? I used it like, a month ago, where would I put it..." The drummer thought out loud as he threw clothes out of his closet and onto his bedroom floor and his bed.

Toki had some problems of his own. He couldn't find Kipper, his favorite cat. He just bought a new toy for him and wanted to try it out.

"Kipper! Heres boy! Kittys, Kittys, Kittys!" He called. It was never any use though, Kipper was a stubborn little calico, and although he liked Toki, he liked to hide.

"_Fuck_! If I don't find it, I'm screwed. Even if I don't win, I still wanna use it with the other potheads..." Pickles whispered to himself. Toki was walking by Pickles' room when he heard him curse out loud. The door was cracked, so he decided to look inside to observe what was going on.

"Pickle?" The drummer looked toward the door to find the head of the young guitarist peeking in.

"Hm? Oh! Hi Toki, wanna do me a favor?"

"Sures!"

"Can you help me look for a dragon? About yay big?" He showed him how big the dragon was with his hands. The young lad nodded and started looking under the bed, just to find old dirty clothes.

After an hour, Toki stopped searching and stared at Pickles.

"Pickle? I thinks I knows whys you can't finds the dragons." He told the anxious redhead. Pickles stood up right away, hoping for a possible answer.

"You ams too tense. Yous needs to relax." Toki walked up behind drummer and started to massage his shoulders.

"Too... Too tense? No! I'm totally relaxed, what are ya talkin' about?" He said with an unsure, awkward laugh. Toki continued to massage his shoulders, neck, and back. Suddenly, he felt a tickling sensation on his neck. Toki was kissing him.

"Hey, hey, hey! No! What the hell dood?!" The drummer scolded as he pushed Toki off his back. "How is kissing me going to relax me? Hm?"

"Well... Skwisgaar does thats to me whens I ams in a bads mood, it usuallys helps me..." The guitarist explained. Pickles felt as if he was onto something. Kissing could help... maybe even more could help too...

"Ok, show me what helps the most. If I find the dragon, then I won't kick your ass, and if I don't find the dragon... I will." Pickles smirked. Toki smiled. He finally had someone to try his massages out on other than Skwisgaar.

"Oks, just don't freaks out, kays?" He exclaimed. The drummer nodded. Toki massaged his shoulders and neck again, slowly kneading and squeezing. Pickles actually thought it felt pretty good.

"I was rights! You ams really tensed ups!" The Norwegian exclaimed. Pickles was moaning, it felt so good. Toki started kissing his neck again. Pickles flinched a little from his moustache being so ticklish, but other than that, it felt amazing. Toki pushed the drummer onto his messy bed, and sat on top of him, facing him.

"T-Toki, you're not gonna..." Pickles was confused.

"Nopes. Just waits, yous likes this." Toki started kissing the disoriented drummer, still massaging his shoulders. He was a pretty good kisser, even if he didn't have much experience. He pulled Pickles' shirt off, rubbing his hard chest and stomach. Pickles was still pretty confused about that was going to happen. The guitarist kissed down his body until he got to his crotch area, covered by his pants. He slowly unbuttoned the redhead's pants until his extremely hard cock was exposed.

"I... Uh... W-what are you doing, T-Toki?" The drummer blushed. Toki smiled at him and licked his dick.

"Oh-Ah, Oooh!" Pickles moaned loudly. Toki put a finger against his lips to encourage the drummer to be quiet. He went on to sucking and licking the slightly above average cock.

"Unff! Ohh, Toki... Toki, why? Ungg!" The redhead moaned. Toki looked up at him and smiled, still sucking. The Norwegian's head bobbed back and forth on Pickles' dick, fast, slow, fast, slow. Pickles just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I'm gonnaaa... Oh! I'm... Ahhh!" he grabbed Toki's hair and almost forced him to swallow, which the young guitarist had no problem doing.

They both stood up, Pickles putting his clothes back on and Toki dusting off his knees.

"Yous not tense anysmores, right?" Toki innocently asked.

"N-No, I'm not... T-Thank you Toki..." Pickles was still pretty shaky after the unexpected incident. Toki smiled and walked out of the room.

"Tells me if yous finds your dragon, Pickle!"

The drummer sighed and opened his desk drawer, to find all of his smoking accesories, even the dragon.

"Heheh! I found it! I found my dragon!" He hugged the pipe and looked around to how messy the place was. "Eh. Not much different than the dump I live in." he told himself. He opened his next beer and aimlessly walked down the corridor.

ent here...


End file.
